The Sailor Soldiers Meet New Friends
by DarkAnime456
Summary: This story takes place not long after the final season of Sailor Moon.The Sailor Soidlers are attacked at a concert by an enemy. Three people enter and start and fight the enemy. The Sailros are knocked out on the floor and they. Who are these three new p


The Sailor Soldiers Meet New Friends: by DarkAnime  
  
DA: hey everyone this is DarkAnime, but just call me DA. I am writing a story about my favorite anime girls.  
  
ToykoTeen: *cough* perv *cough*  
  
DA: Come on ToykoTeen, Right Here Right Now! *rips off the long staff from hid back with the Japanese symbol for magic on it*  
  
  
  
ATV: Come you two don't fight again.  
  
  
  
DA * puts staff back onto back * and TokyoTeen: OK…..  
  
DA: Ok…back to the explanation. The Three of us have to find the Sailors because they are going to need our help with their final battle against evil. Time to get the story going.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own DA, ATV and Tokyo Teen are owned by my friends who created them.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Usagi and the others are at a concert performed by their favorite singer Koda Kumi singing her song "Real Emotion". All nine girls are there. Usagi (Moon), Ami (Mercury), Rei (Mars), Makoto (Jupiter), Minako (Venus), Hotaru (Saturn), Haruka (Uranus), Michiru (Neptune) and Setsuna (Pluto). Rei sudden gets a very bad pain in her chest and falls to the ground clutching her chest. Everyone gathers around her.   
  
Usagi: Rei, are you all right?  
  
Rei: I ma fine, I just got a very bad aura surrounding this place.  
  
Everyone: huh?  
  
Suddenly the lights flicker until they are totally out and the music stops. Everyone including the sailors are knocked out with a new type of new dark energy. The lights come back on and there is a wicked thin and young woman dressed in black dress floating over them.   
  
Unknown Enemy: Looks like the energy I stole from the others who tried to silence the sailors worked after all. Soon, they will all be dead. The best part is that an illusion has been placed around this place so they still hear music and shouting. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door bans open and there are three figures standing in the door way. Two short ones and a tall one. The door way has no light and the witch can only make out that the two short ones are a boy, *holding the staff mentioned before* and a girl* with a long and thick katana in hand* and the tall one is also a boy *holding a long and black gun*.   
  
Short Boy: ho do you think you are to destroy the happiness of these young teens?  
  
Short Girl: Yeah, music helps get through everyday life taking to a distant place to get away from their troubles.  
  
Tall Boy: Now your going to pay for what you have done!  
  
The short boy step out of the door and into the light. The short is holding the staff with both hands across his chest. He is wearing a blue sweater with the symbol of magic on it. He has black, rough and spiky hair. He has two dog ears coming out of his head (think Inuyasha). He has somewhat tan skin and yellow eyes. He has faded jeans that are rolled and the bottom and black shoes. He is also the oldest of the group at 15 years old. " My name is DA"  
  
Unknown Enemy: and who are your friends.  
  
The short girl steps out and she has blonde hair in a short pony tail and aged at 14. She has a block vest with a white t-shirt under it. He eyes are a bright shade of blue. She has the same pant style and shoes has DA and is the same height. She is holding a Katana in her right hand with its sheath around her waist. " You can me TokyoTeen".  
  
Usagi starts to wake up and notice the three people and reaches for her Eternal brooch and slips out without notice.  
  
Finally the tall boy steps out. He has brown/black hair and has blood red eyes and looks almost 15, but he is only 14..  
  
His hair is flat and goes down to his eyes. He is wearing a huge black leather coat and steel toed boats. He has black jeans on and a deep crimson shirt on under his coat. He is holding and block gun and his right hand with ammo under his coat. " And I am ATV" (Always terminates villains).  
  
DA: and we form the Anime soldiers. Soldiers from a distant galaxy who help people in trouble where ever they may be from anime haters like you. Other like yourself have destroyed innocent people's planets. Now, we are going to destroy you!!!  
  
ATV and ToykoTeen: Right!  
  
Usagi witnesses this whole thing from behind the curtain of the stage. Suddenly a cold hand touches her shoulder. It is only Ami with the other soldiers behind her.   
  
The anime soldiers made such a distraction that the witch didn't notice.  
  
Usagi: guys we have to help them, I don't know if they can take her on alone. And even if they can we should try to help just to make it a bit easier.  
  
Haruka: I don't know if we can trust them. They are from a solar system different than ours. They might turn their backs on us and kill us an take over our solar system.  
  
Makoto: I think you are just thinking too far ahead. We have defeated a lot of villains and if they turn their backs on us we can probably easily defeat them. ne?  
  
Usagi: all right its all settled. Everyone lets transform!  
  
Back out in the concert hall. The four are just staring back at each other.  
  
  
  
ATV: We have told you our names, now you tell us your. You weren't in the attack that nearly destroyed our home planet. So who are you?  
  
*DA and ToykoTeen to take a closer look at the witch trying to remember who she is.*  
  
Unknown Villain: My name is The Angel of torture and pain, Mistress Pinet.  
  
*DA an ToykoTeen jump back in fear as harsh memories return to them. They remember how people were horrible treated under her rule and she was defeated and sent into a another galaxy. They ha seen picture of her, but this is the first time they had actually seen her.. They were left alone because they were children at the time. This is why they teamed up with ATV to make sure this never happens to anyone else.*  
  
Mistress Pinet: Now, time for you to Die!!!!!  
  
DA: I don't think so!!!! *he jumps and hits her with lighting and her magic is cancelled.*   
  
  
  
Fine, then you die here and now. Hell rings of Death. *black rings shott out form hands and disappear. Suddenly, they feel a strange tightness around them. The rings were invisible.  
  
Mistres Pinet. Time for you to Die. * black fire come from her hands*  
  
I hope you enjoy your trip to HELL!!!!!.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
